Back to the Circus
by Oz the Magician
Summary: Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, Kanda, and Link go onto a mission that involves Allen's part before Mana. But there seems to be more to this circus that meets and eye and why is Allen so scared?
1. Chapter 1

**Ooooo new story! :D. For any one that reads Skylar Reklaw, I'm still working on that but I just thought there weren't enough stories about Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda learning about Allen's past before Mana so…**

**Kanda: Che, hurry up already.**

**Allen: BaKanda don't be so rude! Oh wait, your too simple minded to understand that**

***Allen and Kanda start fighting***

**Me:…Okay…well I don't own DGM, enjoy and Review!**

* * *

><p>A white hair exorcist that was no older the sixteen ran through the dark yet welcoming hallways of the order. Hovering around the exorcist's head was a small yellow golem, Timcanpy, about the size of his hand. And next to him was a man old a few years older that seemed to watch the white haired teen like a watchdog.<p>

"Oh, hello Allen-kun!" Another exorcist with emerald green hair said cheerfully, the room seemed to brighten up as she walked in. Her faced dropped as her noticed the watchdog like man standing next to him "Oh, hello Inspector Link"

"Hello Lenelee" Allen smiled back is a semi fake smile. He hadn't had a genuine smile since General Cross had told him he was the next fourteenth host and disappeared the next day. Allen subconsciously looked into a nearby window only to see a black silhouette looming over his entire being, smiling like a mad man.

"Allen-kun, Komui needs you in his office, we have a mission with Lavi and Kanda" Lenalee grabbed Allen's hand and started toward the Science Division, keeping Link at a good distance.

"Why are all of us going on a mission? Is there a chance they found the heart?" Confusion clear in his voice, why would the Black Order send some of their most experienced exorcists they have available right now?

"I don't know, honestly" She confessed as they entered Komui's office. His office was covered floor to ceiling in papers that also covered every inch of wood flooring. Allen took a seat in between Kanda and Lavi noticing them waiting as Lenalee walked over to her brother with an insane sister complex.

"Ah Allen and my sweet Lenalee~ you're finally hear, time to get started" Komui handed Allen, Lenalee, Kanda, Lavi and Link a profile debriefing them "…also you weren't given permission to use ark. Your train leaves in in an hour"

"Let's go Walker, we need to pack and I need to finish my report" Link stood you, ushering Allen to his feet.

"Haha, Beansprout I thought you said he was just like furniture" Lavi mocked Allen's earlier statement about calling Link furniture.

"And I don't take it back, he is like furniture" Allen chuckled watching Link grow more annoyed by the minute. Not wanting to make Link's head explode from annoyance, Allen headed back to his room to start packing.

'**Heh heh heh he has complete control over you'**,a deep voice mocked, echoing inside Allen's head. It was the 14th noah and Allen's uncle, Neah Walker.

'_You realized if he had control over me he'd have control over you, right?'_ Allen shot back feeling foolish for arguing with something living in his head but extremely annoyed the had managed to talk to him outside of the Piano room.

'**He wouldn't have control in I had control over our body right now'** Neah managed to bring control over Allen's body issue again.

'_It's __my__ body I was here first!'_ Allen felt a painful headache arising, pounding in the back of his skull from the arguing. Cutting off the conversation Allen blocked out Neah and started to pack after notice the weird look Link had been giving him. It had been a handy tricky Allen learned after the third or fourth time of Neah invading his thoughts.

"Walker, why were you staring off into space?" Link asked as he wrote down Allen's odd behavior.

"Huh" _Damn, how did I forget Link was still in the room? This is your bloody fault Neah! _Allen accused thinking up a quick excuse "Oh I was just thinking about the mission, why do they need Me, Lavi, Lenalee, and BaKanda on this mission?"

"Have you even read the file, Walker?" Link threw one of the files lying in the room "Is apparently where a large portion of the akuma have started to appear from this sight"

Allen nodded retaining the information given "I'll looked at it on the train"

"Oi, Moyashi hurry up!" Kanda yelled pounding ferociously on the door sounding like it would break down any minute.

"Calm down _BaKanda_, oh I forgot along with along with your small brain you also have no patients!" Allen yelled back closing his suitcase, swinging open the door only to find Kanda glaring at him, Lavi and Lenalee standing beside him.

"What is you say Moyashi?" Kanda growled threatening to activate Mugen.

"You heard me Bakanda" Allen already holding his left wrist, threatening to activate Clown Crown.

"Stop" Lenalee smacked the two of them in the back of the head "if you don't hurry up we'll miss the train"

Quickly the four exorcists and the crow sprinted out of The Order and hurry to catch the train. They jumped onto the top to the train with a loud crash but made their way to The Black Order's reserved compartment like nothing happened. They had all gotten situated, Kanda and Lavi sitting on one couch, Allen and Lenalee on the other. Link deciding to keep watch outside the compartment with the finder, pleased he didn't have to be cooped up in that small room with Allen for who knows how long.

"So where is the mission?" Allen finally asked pulling the file and Timcanpy out of his pocket.

"It's some circus poorer area of London" Lavi summarized the long schedule that was attached to the backs of the files.

Allen froze momentarily after hear where they would be going, automatically knowing where it was. But before anyone could notice Allen plastered on a fake smile but tilted his head in confusion "Why didn't we just walk there? It wasn't too far"

"Huh? How did you know if the circus was close to the Order?" Lenalee caught Allen's slip up.

"I grew up in London so I know most of the areas" Allen was partially telling the truth.

But at this point everyone had noticed Allen's nervousness "Allen-kun tell the truth, how to you know about the circus?"

'_Great time to come clean'_

'**You knew it would come up sooner or later'**

Allen sighed in defeat, "Lenalee…remember when we were in that rewinding town and I told you guys that I used to work with Mana at circuses?"

"Yeah, did you work with Mana here?" Lenalee tried not to force the question everyone knew Mana was an extremely sore subject for Allen, especially with the 14th and Mana's blood ties.

"Not exactly" Allen let out a pained chuckled "This circus was where I use to work before Mana adopted me. Mana did work there but only for a few days. This is where I worked after I was abandoned"

* * *

><p><strong>Review whether you loved it or hated it :D<strong>

**-OZ the magician **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! See how quick that was, you guy motivate me thank you for the reviews, story favorites, and story alerts. I wasn't planning on putting any pairings in the story but if you want a certain pairing, tell me in a review or a message. **

**Allen: please no yullen!**

**Me: A lot of people think you belong together plus it would torture you**

**Lavi: But you're awful are writing yaoi pairings**

**Me: T-T wow thanks**

**Allen: and Skylar would kill you for the yullen pairing **

**Me: O.o" okay well we'll figure this out later. I don't own DGM**

* * *

><p>The old town had been just as Allen remembered it, dirty and decaying. Most of that building that lined the uneven street were rundown, nearly collapsing. Yet, people still continued to live in them. Flashes of Allen's past coursed through his mind. There had been so many people that literally had kicked Allen to the curb because of the red scaly arm that was now sleek black.<p>

"You grew up in this craphole, Moyashi?" Kanda scoffed, kicking littered paper on the ground.

"It's Allen, just five simple words" Allen glared at Kanda "but…yes this is where I lived, BaKanda"

"What did you say _Moyashi_?" Kanda stress his nickname for Allen.

"I called you BaKanda, BaKanda or are you to small minded to understand that" Allen smirked, knowing he was winning this argument.

"Che, whatever" Kanda walked off ahead of the group.

'**Honestly thought, this place is a dump' **Neah observed the horrid streets and even worst people.

'_Yeah, yeah'_, that was all Allen had been hearing this morning from everyone, even Link.

"Hey where did Kanda go?" Asked Lenalee as she walked back up to Lavi, Link, and Allen, noticing Kanda was no completely out of sight.

"I think Yu-chan went down that street" Lavi pointed down that looked like a nicer street then the whole area altogether, but Allen knew otherwise. It was just a set up. Allen briefly remembered being beaten repeatedly because of his innocence arm. Without a seconds hesitation, Allen ran in the down the street following Kanda's path.

"Beansprout/Walker! What are you doing?" Lavi and Link yelled simultaneously, trying to catch up with Allen who could apparently run exceedingly fast.

"Allen-kun do you see any akuma?" Lenalee just caught up to the white haired exorcist, preparing to activate her Dark Boots. Before he could respond, they had found Kanda. He was in the middle of a crowd of thugs that looked like they were going to kill him and then rob him. Kanda glare back at the group that now surrounded all the exorcists and Link.

"Didn't your parents tell you not to go down it street, mate?" A tall, husky man walked out of the crowd. The exorcists immediately assuming he was the thugs' leader.

"Clear off, you bloke!" Allen growled momentarily reverting back to when he was Red, British ascent and everything.

"What did you say freak" The man yelled at him, pushing Allen into a puddle of mud turning his hair brown and dirtying his clothes. He pulled himself out of the mud brushing of the mud before smiling and punching the thug in the face.

"I've gotten a little stronger since last time you tried jumping me" Allen gave a dark laugh, completely reverting back to his old self. Link quickly ran to check on Allen, making looking for any hints that the 14th had taken over. His eyes not ever a fleck of gold, but instead is eyes were stone cold and unwelcoming.

"R-Red?" The thug's eye widened his eyes shock.

"Yes?" Gave a smile void of happiness, or and emotion.

The man smirked, "Not a weakling anymore is ya?"

"Belt up! I could kick your arse as a kid and I can now, Ian!" Allen yelled more memories taking over his thoughts and his mind over all. Also he remembered the thug's name. Allen used to work at the circus with him.

"Heh, still short tempered I see, Red?" He laughed, getting up patting Allen on the back. Allen slowly reverted back to his normal self, "So why are ya here Red? By your get up and your friends there you're pretty well of now"

"Oh, right" Allen blushing realizing his friends probably had no idea why Allen just acted like that "I've become an exorcist of the Black Order now and these are my friends and co-workers. This is Lenalee Lee, Lavi, Inspector Howard Link, and…Kanda. And Ian, my name isn't Red anymore, it's Allen Walker"

"Walker…you mean like that clown that used to work Cosmo?" Ian shooed the thugs away.

"Yeah, him" Allen nodded after freezing of a second at hearing the ring master's name.

"Walker can you please explain to us what is going on and who Red is?" Link stood shocked and confused alongside Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda.

"Oh right I forgot to explain that on the train, didn't I?" Allen felt embarrass that something so important slipped his mind "Guys, this is Ian. I used to work at the circus with him. And Red was my name before I was given a proper one by Mana"

"Che, we're wasting time, let's go" Kanda pointed out annoy as the Sun was setting behind the tall buildings.

"To the Circus!" Lavi yelled like a child.

"You're going to the circus?" Ian asked a little surprised. All of the thugs looked scared to death.

"Yep, that's where our mission is" Lavi had rabbit ears practically popping out of his head.

"…Well good luck Red, it's still a messed up Hellhole but you know the rule of the circus people, if you're aren't on the inside you don't get info" Ian warned, waving goodbye and heading in the toward his gang and keeping watch over the streets.

"Cheers and its Allen!" Allen yelled back walking over to his friends. _Ian is right though, to do this we'll need to be on the inside of the circus_.

"So, any clues on what to do next?" Lenalee asked politely but was relieved to get back on track with the mission.

"Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee, Link we're joining the circus" Allen forced himself to say the sentence with a smile. Lavi started to dance around saying how he had always dreamed of joining a circus, Lenalee looked interested yet wary, Kanda looked beyond annoyed and Link just sighed.

The walk from the street to the circus took about fifteen minutes. They had run into some other creeps on the way up but mostly people just trying to steal their coats or sell them something illegal. The circus itself looked nicer then the whole town, with a brightly lit tent, and nice other small tents for the workers. The grass the circus was dead like everywhere else in town and was littered with piled of garbage. Slowly, Allen led them to where the ring master's tent was.

"What do you want brats?" a slurred voice asked turning around to reveal a drunken man in his mid-forties Allen knew all too well to be Cosmo.

"We're looking for work; we'll do it for free we just require food and lodging" Allen decided it would be best if he did the talking because he had the most experience.

Cosmo looked up from the drink, staring at Allen carefully. He eyes widened in realization and an evil smirk graced his lips "I knew you'd come crawling back to us sooner or later Red. Did the clown abandon you just like your parents?"

Allen glared at Cosmo like he did the Earl, "Are we hired or not?"

Cosmo smirked again think about how much fun he would have torturing this boy again "Welcome aboard"

* * *

><p><strong>Review please, you know you want to. Also Allen kinda has a spit personality with Black Allen, Red, and normal Allen (just for clarification) <strong>

**-Oz**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3, I read the reviews- thank you by the way I was very happy after reading them- and I decided majority don't want a pairing so there won't be one. There may be some family/ close friends moments but no pairing.**

**Allen: Thank You!**

**Me: Yeah, I'm kinda happy cause I ****really**** didn't want to write any. I'm not really a fan of yaoi pairings. They're amusing and all and usually very well written, but it's not my fav pairing. **

**Kanda: Che, then why did you offer? dumb$$**

**Me:…I really don't know… anyway I don't own -man. Read. Review. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Cosmo escorted Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, Kanda, and Link slowly, tripping over his feet from his alcohol intoxication. He was almost exactly like Allen had remembered, except possibly a little more sober. The tent was fairly small with a small rip in the top giving access to the stars. The tent itself was poorly lit with only two lanterns on opposite ends of the room. There were three cots were spaced out around the room and one table with a cracked mirror to get ready. Cosmo threw some old blankets at Allen that would have to work as makeshift sleeping bags, a rock flying out of a hole in one of blankets, hitting Allen in the arm leaving a small scratch. Cosmo smirked at Allen's bad luck.<p>

"Here ya go, the next show is tomorrow. You'll be in it and you better not mess up or there will be punishment" Cosmo trudged back to his tent leaving the exorcists alone.

"So, we need to figure what we're going to do tomorrow" Allen stated bluntly, setting down his suitcase, using some of the blankets given to make two sleeping bags, "I will probably be a clown since that's what I used to do"

"I will be a clown too. To keep track of Walker" Link voiced, watching Allen to see what he was doing, memorizing important details, much like Lavi.

Lavi chuckle at Link's idea "Sorry Two Dots but clowns have to be funny and I think your funny bone was surgically removed the minute you were born"

Allen and Lenalee laughed at Lavi's joke, even Kanda's lips curved up a little. Link scowled.

"You should think to something the doesn't involve humor, or talking really" Allen offered trying to control his laughter while thinking of the different acts at a normal circus "Maybe you can be globe roller"

"A what?" Everyone asked simultaneously.

"They walk a big ball, taller than themselves, and either walks on their hands of juggle with rolling around on it, really it just takes balance" Allen explained, vaguely remembering seeing a globe roller at this circus. It was a pretty easy skill that almost everyone at the circus could've done except for perhaps the ring leader.

"Whatever" Link practically pouted lying down in one of the sleeping bags, pretending to sleep.

"I could be an acrobat" Lenalee suggested, after all she was very good in the air.

"Sure, but there most likely won't be a net so be careful" Allen warned, distinctly remembering when he first joined the circus a man plummeting down to the unforgiving ground, dying instantly during a practice run he had been doing.

"What about me and Yu?" Lavi tried to rest his arm on Kanda's shoulder only to come face to face, or face to sword, with Mugen.

"Don't call me Yu" He growled.

Allen smirked "BaKanda could be a knife thrower and Lavi could be strapped to the throwing board or vice versa"

_Black Allen…_ Lavi and Lenalee thought. Lavi seemed a little nervous by the idea and Kanda scowled, trying to hide his enjoyment in the idea, and hiding it well "As long I don't have to wear something stupid Moyashi"

"That name's Allen" Allen said in a bored tone.

"Che, whatever", Kanda scoffed, taking one of the cots and going to sleep.

"Yeah, I'm a little tired. G'night Lenalee, night Beansprout" Lavi flopped onto a cot near Kanda, and fell asleep within seconds. After Lavi fell asleep there area seemed become silent, only the sound of crickets chirping broke through utter silence.

"You actually grew up here Allen?" Lenalee asked quietly, staring up at the stars through the tare.

"I used to live at an orphanage close by" Allen lied smoothly, not wanting to burden Lenalee with the truth.

"Allen" Lenalee saw right through the lie "please, tell me the truth"

He sighed in defeat, hanging his head as he confessed "I never really lived in one place. I used to switch between living in an orphanage, to this circus, and just living on the streets. After Mana adopted me, we still just lived in circuses; and when I trained with Master, we never stayed in one place for more than a week. The Order was my first real home"

When he raised his head, Lenalee had tears threatening to fall. Allen quickly pulled her into a hug trying to get her to stop crying. He chuckle halfheartedly "It's alright Lenalee, it's in the past. There's nothing we can do about it"

"It's so unfair thought" She argued in a hushed tone, not wanting to awake anyone. It had seemed thought that life for any of the exorcists was unfair, pain and suffering always playing a great part in the majority of their lives.

"It's okay," He reassured her "let's got a beg Lenalee we have a lot to do tomorrow"

Lenalee nodded her head in agreement trudging over to her cot and collapsing onto it, falling asleep immediately from there long day. Allen however, stayed up a little longer guarding his friends from thugs, long term circus people that weren't welcoming to newbies, or akuma. But by the time the three in the morning had rolled around and no one and nothing have tried attacking, Allen was confident no person would attack them and if any akuma did, his cursed eye would see them and wake him up. Slowly and Quietly he walked back to his makeshift sleeping bag and fell asleep at last.

The next day at the circus started at seven sharp. When the exorcists awoke there was loud, badly played music being practiced outside their tent. All the circus people, or carnies as others called them, were practicing for the performance tonight.

"We should start practicing too" Allen walking into the tent, he had already woken up about the same time the other carnies did and had done his workout of 300 one handed vertical pushups balancing on one leg of a chair. Also before they had woken up, Allen had gotten costumes and other things they would require for their acts.

"Walker you're supposed to wake me up if you leave" Link exclaimed, frustrated that Allen had disobeyed orders again. Lavi, Kanda, and Lenalee rolled their eyes at Link's watchdog like mentality, Allen hadn't because he'd gotten used to it.

"Sorry Link, I just needed to grab some stuff for the act and tried to gather information about the akuma" Allen handed each of them the things they world need of the different acts "no such luck with the information though"

"We're wearing this?" Lavi held up a colorful one piece suit frowning. It looked like the outfits were attacked by the color wheel.

"Yep" He answered not really paying attention. He scraped the last of the mud out of his hair from yesterday and rinsed it out with a cup of water he had also brought in, his hair turning snow white again. He scrubbed off the mud from his face, now showing his pale face and intricate scar once again. Allen undid the ribbon around his neck and vest, putting them away in his small suit case. And for the final touch, Allen covered his innocence hand and arm with some gauze he had brought with him. He looked like a carny again.

"When are we going to practice?" Lenalee popped her head out of the tent seeing everyone else practicing and perfecting their routine. The group knew they needed to do well on this performance to be accepted, but they were still on a mission.

"What if two of us go looking for akuma and the rest practice their routine?" Lavi thought aloud "And then we'd just take turns at practicing and tracking"

The all nodded in agreement, except for Kanda who just 'Che'ed.

"Walker and I will take the first turn and tracking akuma" Link dragged Allen out of the tent and start to look for akuma throughout the circus and the whole town.

"Well, let's get started" Lenalee smiled dragging Kanda and Lavi along with all the equipment to practice. And so, day one begins.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! It would be much appreciated (: also I'll try to put some action in the next chapter.<strong>

**-Oz**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-action chapter! But maybe not in the way you expected, next chapter I pro** **miss will have akuma, performances, and innocence!**

**Lenalee: oh my**

**Skylar (OC in my other story): please excuse Oz from very minor grammatical errors, (glares) even though she ****should**** check for them!**

**Me: I do!...I've never been very good with grammar though…**

**Skylar (facepalm): Oh Oz…. Oz doesn't own -man no matter how much she wishes she did.**

**Me: Read. Enjoy. Review!**

* * *

><p>It had been three hours since Link and Allen had started searching and there had been no such luck finding any akuma. Even a normal town would have one or two akuma, because there isn't one place in the world the Earl would spare from his wrath, but there were zero found.<p>

'_Where are they?'_ Allen thought frustrated; it was too calm like before a huge storm.

'**They're probably waiting, after there aren't many people here. You should know akuma wait for big crowns'** Neah reminded Allen, forcing him to remember when most of the akuma attacks occurred.

'_So probably the performance tonight'_ Allen inferred, large crowds of people, most probably having lost a family member or close friends and no one except himself able to tell them apart from humans _'Then should we wait until the performance'_

'**Bingo'** Neah said ending the conversation short, noticing Link staring.

"Walker?" Link seeing Allen had been zoned out of a while.

"Huh?" Allen was pulled back into reality "Oh, Link I don't think there are any akuma, we've checked everywhere. We should had back to the grounds"

Link studied his face carefully, "Okay Walker"

_**Meanwhile with Lenalee, Kanda, and Lavi…**_

"Yu-chan, be careful with those!" Lavi yelled strapped tight to a slowly spinning wheel. Suddenly a knife went flying through the air, landing only centimeters away from Lavi face, chopping off a little bit of his hair.

"Don't call me Yu" Kanda growled, inwardly smirking at successfully scaring Lavi for the first time in a while. He shot another knife toward the wheel, the knife slicing through air, successfully getting stuck right above Lavi's right elbow.

"Kanda, don't try to hit Lavi" Lenalee scolded, yelling from fifty feet in the air at the top standing on top of a small platform. She took a running jump and flew off of the small platform. Lenalee did many flips and turns in the air before grabbing onto a swinging metal bar and landing on the platform on the opposite end of the training grounds.

"Wow Lenalee that was good" Lavi called from the ground. Kanda decided he was done practicing and reluctantly unlocking Lavi from the wheel.

"Thanks" Lenalee smiled, activating her innocence and flying down when none of the carnies were watching. Just as Lenalee had touched to the ground Allen and Link had walked up to the practice grounds.

"Hello Lenalee, Lavi, BaKanda how was training?" Allen smiled a sense of nostalgia washing over him as he watched everyone practicing.

"Good, we've practically memorized the routines" Lenalee said positively.

"How was the akuma hunting, Beansprout?" Lavi teased Allen's height while asking him an honest question.

"It was weird, there weren't any akuma in the whole town" Allen recalled, frowning slightly he was unable to save any of the souls. Suddenly a painful yelp was heard from Cosmo's tent along with a gruff voice yelling at the other voice. Allen immediately rushed to Cosmo's tent seeming to know more than the rest of the group and half of the carnies there. The ones that did appear to know either froze and paled ant the noise or smirked at it.

"Beansprout what are you doing?" Lavi called out to Allen's back that was growing smaller and smaller with each second as he ran toward Cosmo's tent. Wanted to see why Allen had run, Lavi, Link, and Lenalee ran toward the tent also; Lenalee dragging Kanda behind her.

Allen raced Cosmo's tent as fast as his legs could carry him, knowing all too well the reason for that type of yelp that more resemble someone crying out in pain. More memories coursed his mind, some long since forgotten. Allen barged into Cosmo's small tent to find a small boy, curled over in pain, bruises all other his body. The boy had ripped clothing and had dirt all over him, most likely he was from an orphanage. Anger ran through Allen's veins, and something Allen had been holding in for a long time snapped. Allen attacked, reverting to Red once again. He had tackled Cosmo, both of them crashing to the ground. Allen kneed Cosmo in the gut, getting the upper hand.

"You…let…go…of…him! I will not...let…you…hurt…another…f***ing …kid!" Allen punched Cosmo with every word that poured out of his mouth. Cosmo dodged the last punch and caught Allen off guard. He took advantage of this and punched Allen square in the jaw kicking him off of himself. Allen rolled off of Cosmo and got caught in some rope that was supposed to make the net that would catch falling trapeze artists.

"This brings back memories, doesn't it Red" Cosmo repeatedly kicked Allen in the stomach until he was coughing up blood. **'Allen, you need to get up. You aren't a kid anymore you can defend yourself'** Neah yelled into Allen's head. He struggled to stay awake, but his pent up anger forced him to stay conscious.

"My name isn't Red" Allen smiled despite the pain coursing through his body. Weakly and slowly, Allen got up from the ground. Even though Allen had a smile on his face, his eyes were glaring and full of hatred. Not something that had filled his eyes in a long time. He ran behind Cosmo and pulled his arm behind his back. Allen kicked the legs out from underneath Cosmo forcing him to the ground once again. He smirked, "My name is Allen"

Suddenly he heard a gun click him. Allen slowly turned around to see Cosmo's partner in crime the lion tamer, Arthur.

"Get off Cosmo, brat" Arthur barked pushing the gun to Allen's temple as he slowly released Cosmo and got up. Arthur grabbed Allen by the scruff of the neck pulling him closer, and pushing the gun closer too. Allen's mind raced trying to figure out how to get out of this position but nothing came to mind. Even after fighting akuma, noah, and even the Millennium Earl all he could think was 'I am about to be kill in the place I hate the most by the people I hate the most'.

"Any last words punk?" Arthur laughed.

"Bite me" Allen spat, not giving them the victory of him begging for life.

Just as the man about to pull the trigger the young boy that was originally being beaten "Wait don't hurt him"

"Too late" The man chuckled. Allen used this as a distraction and grabbed hold of Arthur's wrist of the hand holding the gun. Quickly, he twists Arthur's wrist until he heard a snap. Arthur cried out in pain from his newly broken wrist. Allen kicked the gun away, and helped the boy up.

"Walker what the hell happened in here?" Link yelled as Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda, and he entered the tent.

Blood covered most of Allen's shirt but it was impossible to tell whether it was all his. Behind Allen was a little boy the look beaten up and scared out of his mind. He seemed to feel safer around Allen so he was holding onto Allen's leg like his life depended on it. Cosmo lay scared in the opposite corner of tent, glancing at the silverette occasionally and shuddering in pure fear. And finally next to Allen a man was holding his wrist coming close to tears.

"Allen…" Lavi muttered, using his real name out of shock.

But Allen's eyes did not revert back to normal when he saw his friends, "Yes?"

"Wha…what happened?" Lenalee was still trying to take in what she was seeing.

"Nothing, just what was deserved. You okay mate?" Allen's British ascent resurfacing; him only paid attention to the young boy.

"Uh…yeah… thanks" He obviously wasn't used to being cared for.

"What's your name, mate?" he bent down to the boy's eye level.

"…." The boy muttered something only Marie could've heard.

"What'd ya' say?" Allen leaned in closer so the boy could whisper is in his ear.

"I don't gotta name" he said only slightly louder. This reminded Allen of the first time he'd met Mana, sending back into him normal state of mind.

Allen smiled; giving reassurance to the others watching Allen was back to normal "Would you like one?"

The boy looked up with such a happiness it was impossible to even try faking "Yes, Mister"

"Hmm…Tom… no…Garry?" a look of disgust appeared on the boy's face making Allen chuckle "Suppose that is a rather bad name. How about Andrew?"

The boy's face seemed to brighten at the name, "that's it!" He yelled.

"Walker, would you please explain what's going on?" Link sighed, frustrated and confused along with everyone else.

"I'll tell you guys in the tent" Allen laughed lightly at their confusion. He held out an outreached hand for Andrew "Andrew would you like to join us?"

Andrew nodded like a bobble head doll, eagerly grabbing Allen's hand joining the exorcist on their way back to the tent.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>

**-Oz**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 is finally up! Up sorry this took me so long, the second semester just started at our school and of course I just had to get sick this Friday :/ sorry if this isn't as good as the other chapters… my sick brain wrote the end of this chapter (like physically ill, a cold) **

**Kanda: Che, stop being stupid and continue with the story**

**Me: T-T so mean **

**Allen: OZ the magician does not -man.**

**Andrew: Don't be a tool and review**

**Me: Andrew that isn't nice! But seriously review please. Oh also *This is Important* please tell me if I should make Andrew an exorcist or should Allen let a trusted friend the doesn't work at the order take care of him (someone in the manga/anime) **

* * *

><p>Allen led Link, Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda, and Andrew back to their tent. Andrew was staying very close to Allen, trying to keep his distance from the others, especially Kanda and Link. All the exorcists and Link were curious what could have driving innocent, gentlemen-like Allen to attack two men, breaking ones wrist, severely scaring the other. They had never seen Allen act like that except for Lenalee on the ark when Lavi and Chaoji had just died and Allen tried to kill the Earl. Finally, after what had felt like forever, they made it back to the tent.<p>

"So, what happened Beansprout?" Lavi asked the question on everyone's minds, as Allen unbuttoned his tattered shirt. Allen tossed it into his suitcase before grabbing his spare shirt and began to tend to his wounds. None of his wounds were major; the worst were only a few bruised ribs. Next Allen quickly tended to Andrew's wounds not asking about the small scars all over his torso knowing in was probably abuse.

Allen sighed, meeting Lavi's stare "What would you like to know first?"

"How about why you nearly killed those two men?" Link sounded furious, he looked like he would strangle Allen if Allen wasn't helping Andrew right now.

"They had it coming" Allen grumbled, trying to remember how many times Cosmo had beaten him.

"Che, looks like Moyashi finally grew some balls" Kanda taunted, scowling like normal.

"Haha very funny" Allen said sarcastically, trying to not get angered by Kanda's comment "Anyways, Cosmo and -the other man- Arthur were…are notorious for beating the children that work around here"

"Bunch of assholes…" Andrew spat in a low tone, glaring toward the tent's exit. Lenalee and Lavi looked shocked by the young boy's foul language.

"Anyways what does that have to do with anything?" Link got the conversation back on track.

Allen chuckled coldly; sending shivers down everyone's spines, and used a serious voice no one knew he was capable of "Have you ever been beaten until unconscious by another human being?"

"And you were?" Lavi asked shocked. Allen didn't speak, instead, he just nodded. Getting tired of this party of pity, Allen forced a smile onto his face.

"We still have the performance to do tonight right?" Allen asked innocently changing the subject. As Allen finished speaking, one of the other clowns walked into their tent.

"The performance is gonna we rescheduled till tomorrow cause Cosmo got hurt" the clown spoke with a thick British ascent, smiling at the end of the sentence to hear about Cosmo's pain. Allen silently cheered at the news. _'This'll give me time to go do some time I've wanted to do the whole time we were here'_

'**And what is this?' **Neah asked genuinely not knowing; well if he wanted to he could have easily looked through Allen's memories but, it was more interesting to talk to Allen, his nephew.

'_I want to visit Allen'_ Allen stated simply. He stood up and walked toward the exit "I would like to go visit someone"

"We'll come with you" Lenalee offered, not thinking it would be the best time to leave him alone.

"No, I would like to alone" Allen cut off, his eye pleading. There was no response so Allen took that as a yes.

Allen quietly walked out of the tiny tent, his footprints leading to the far end of the circus. The far end of the current circus was where the old circus used to be. Torn tent pieces scattered all over the muddy, dying ground. At the edge of these of these grounds was a tree. This tree seemed to be dead to ages. It was amazing that the tree was even still standing. Near the tree was a mound of dirt and a poorly constructed tombstone that had the name 'Allen' etched into it. Allen flashed back and remembered the first time he had actually talked to Mana, Allen the dog's funeral. Allen picked up the rubber ball he had put in the exact spot seven years ago.

"I'm sorry I haven't visited often, Allen. I was really busy" Allen crouched down to the stone.

"Che, you going insane Moyashi?" A cold voice mocked from behind Allen. He slowly got up and turned to see Kanda and the crew watching him, standing at a 'respectful distance'.

"No BaKanda and the names Allen. A-L-L-E-N" Allen said slightly frustrated at the end. He also was a little annoyed by the fact the all his friends had purposefully disobeyed his wishes. Though as Allen analyzed closer he realized each of his friends seemed genuinely concerned for Allen's welfare, yes even Kanda, shocking him a little still not used to being so care for.

"Whose grave, Allen-kun?" Lenalee asked staring at the small makeshift grave. From the exorcists' perspective the grave wasn't much to look at.

"This is a grave of a dog that used to work here. Mana used to own him, his name was Allen" Allen explained looking back at the grave. He wasn't use to talking about his past so openly with anyone and was nervous to continue telling them about himself.

"So Mana gave you the same name as his dog?" Lavi asked faking utter confusion. For a bookmen apprentice it was pretty easy to follow, that is, after learning about the different type of culture in the circus.

Allen laughed lightly, sounding like the Allen they had grown to know "Not exact, I was named after Allen"

"That's weird" Andrew stated bluntly, acting much like Allen when he was that age.

"Bean sprout number two is right" Lavi agreed, getting odd looks by everyone from his statement and glares from Allen and Andrew.

"My name isn't Beansprout, Rabbit" Andrew vaguely remembered Kanda insulting Lavi by call him 'idiot rabbit' and figured it would work here.

"Great now we have two Moyashis" Kanda groaned, almost sounding like he was complaining.

"My name is not Moyashi!" Allen and Andrew yelled at Kanda simultaneously. Lavi and Lenalee laughed at how similar Allen and Andrew were, even down to their short temper toward Kanda.

"We should continue practicing for the performance tomorrow" Link did what he always does best and got everyone back one track. They all nodded and head back to the practice room like the beginning of the day. But then, Allen's eye activated.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW! It might help my cold go away. remember should Andrew become an exorcist?<strong>

**-Oz**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- Sorry this took so long, blame school and indoor field hockey :P I don't own DGM. Please review!**

Allen's eye suddenly activated as they entered the practice tent. He quickly covered his cursed eye, not wanting Andrew it see it. The cursed eye moved in every direction, Allen's eyes felt like it would budge out of his skull.

"There are akuma around" Allen voiced to the others, favoring his left eye. Tears of blood fell from his eye. Allen's eye became stained red with the still warm, gooey blood.

"Where?" Link asked putting a protective are in front of Andrew while the exorcists activated their innocences.

"W-What's going on? Allen?" Andrew looked confused as he saw a bright light consumed Allen. A stunning white cape hung over his shoulders and felt down past the ground. A mask covered his eyes and nose, Allen's silver-gray eyes still pierced through the mask. His left arm was now a large midnight black and silver claw taller and over all larger the Andrew himself. Andrew looked to the others a noticed Lenalee had knee high maroon colored, armored like boots, Lavi now carried a large hammer that looked way too heavy to lift, and Kanda held a glowing Japanese sword.

"Andrew…" Allen looked sad, even behind the mask his mask easily gave it away "I'm sorry we dragged you into this"

"W-who...no…what are you?" Andrew slowly backed away from the exorcists, feeling betrayed.

"We're exorcist" Allen pulled on a fake smile feeling a little hurt that the boy felt betrayed. Suddenly his face became serious "Link, round up the rest of the circus people, bring them back them back here and protect them. Get Ian and his gang if you need to"

Allen transformed from a innocent yet rough exorcist into a strong leader, he turned to Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee "There are a little over sixty akuma headed this way, most are level ones and twos, there are a few level threes and one level four"

"Wow, Komui wasn't joking about so there being a lot of akuma round here" Lavi whistled.

"No kidding, we should go before they get any closer" Allen quickly out of the tent not leaving a lot of wiggle room for arguments. The wind whipped past the exorcist as he ran at an unusually quick speed, racing to the akuma. A blur of red, back, pain cream, and green flew through the air, catching up to the silver haired exorcist.

"You sure are quick" Lenalee chuckled, not realizing he was ever that fast. She was using her dark boots to fly beside Allen.

"It was needed to get away from Master debt collectors" Allen shuttered slightly remembering getting chased down by huge crowds of debt collectors.

"Damn you guys are fast" Lavi was riding on the pole of his hammer, Kanda running beside him.

"Exorcists" An akuma purred coming up behind the group. They immediately stopped at the noticed in had not been just the one akuma near them but all sixty of them formed a tight circle are the exorcists with no chance of escape. Kanda and Allen attacked immediately after the saw all the akuma around them, saving ten tortured souls immediately. Shortly after Lenalee soared high into the air and flew quick back down like a bullet killing multiple akuma as she kicked them with her dark boots.

"Hi ban!" Lavi yelled slamming the end of his hammer with a character on it onto the ground, catching many level ones and two one fire, killing them instantly.

"Ooo~ exorcists, you shall make great toys" A level four cheered, it was ironic and cruel how angel-like this demonic creature looked.

Allen grabbed the wrist of his claw hand and with a dazzling green light turned his arm into a sword bigger than himself. The sword mimicked the one the Earl own, in the way in was built and colored, a pure white sword with a thin black outer edge and cross in the middle. He gripped it with the sword with his other hand and charged the level four along with Lenalee.

The akuma begin to sing it evil song, piecing into the minds of the expecting exorcists making them drop to their knees in pain, Lenalee crashing to the ground from it. Allen and Kanda were the first ones able to stand despite struggling not to give into their body's pleas and surrender to the pain, soon after Lenalee and Lavi were able to make it to their feet.

"Hmm, you guys are stronger than I expected" The level four thought to itself.

'_I always hate fighting level fours'_ Allen grumbled in his mind, it wasn't completely true because he love saving these tortured soul but, damn they were strong.

Allen and Lenalee began to attack the level four like they had in the old Black Order Europe headquarters, Allen stabbing the level four through its torso and forced it onto the ground. Lenalee flew up into the air and stopped down onto the hilt of Allen's sword. This was done repeatedly. Meanwhile, Lavi and Kanda were finishing off the rest of the akuma that were now only a few level twos and threes.

**Meanwhile with Link, Andrew and the circus people**

"Where is Allen and the others?" Andrew yelled at Link, tired of his questions being unanswered. The Inspector looked annoyed at the orphan boy that had been pestering him since Allen, Lenalee, Lavi and Kanda had left. Even though he had felt a little betrayed by Allen or no telling him about exorcists or akuma, he still cared what happened to them.

"I told you they will be right back don't worry about it" Link explained aggravated.

Suddenly a loud crash was heard outside the tent along with an ear piercing scream. Andrew shot up at the scream and sprinted out of the tent before Link was able to stop him. Battle field, was Andrew's first thought seeing the destroyed tent some of them aflame. There were huge divots in the already dead ground. In the distance were gray and black balloon like machines along with an angel like person-thing. Allen and Lenalee were fighting the angel-thing and winning bye the look of it. Kanda and Lavi were not far away fighting the other balloons.

**Back with Allen, Lavi, Kanda, and Lenalee**

Allen forced the level four to the ground with his sword, keeping it stationary, Lenalee forcing the sword farther through him.

"Silly exorcist, I am a level four! Do you really think this will kill me?" The level four, a blood like substance dripping out of its mouth.

The level four grabbed the base of Allen's sword forcing it out of him and throwing the sword, along with Allen, across the grounds. He landed near Andrew and Link. Allen forced himself up as Andrew ran toward him, Link chasing Andrew. Luckily, Allen had only suffered bruises and shallow wounds.

"Allen!" The young boy sped to Allen, giving his leg a death gripping hug. His eyes brimmed with tears. Allen smiled reassuringly, letting him know he was okay. Allen quickly stood completely up and bushed the dirt off him.

"I'm okay Andrew. Don't worry" Allen ran back toward the battle, disappearing into a cloud of gray smoke. With a great speeds that made him see like he was flying through the air, the wind tangling his dirty white hair. Allen slashed the level four as he neared it, saving Lenalee from a harmful blow.

"You just don't die" The level four spat at Allen parts of it crumbling away from the attack yet it refused to die.

"It's time to end this" Allen raised his large sword and crashed it down onto the akuma spitting it in half. A painful scream passed the akuma's lips as its body began it slowly deteriorate. Allen watched the pained soul broke free and revealed a small child shedding tears of joy. _'Thank you'_ it whispered to Allen before sailing away into the cloudy sky. And finally the battle had ended.

**Review! Next chapter will be the last one!**

**-Oz**


	7. Chapter 7 ending 1

**Chapter 7- The end, okay I lied there will be one other chapter but it will be a different ending. I read all your reviews (thank you by the way :] ) and my faithful reviewers seem to not want Andrew to become an exorcist. Alas (such a fun word), the majority including a few faithful reviews wanted Andrew to become an exorcist. **_**So I will write two different endings**_** one where he becomes an exorcist, the other where he doesn't. **

**I don't own -man, sadly ):**

* * *

><p><em><strong>First ending, the ending where Andrew does not become an exorcist.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Allen slowly withdrew his Sword of Exorcism from the ashes that were the remains of the level four. He removed his mask revealing his cursed eye once again, and search for any hidden akuma. None were found. Allen waked over to Lenalee helping her up from a nasty blow to the ground her had taken.<p>

"Hey Allen how many did you kill?" Lavi appear from the smoke covered in dirt and smoke.

"One Lavi, just the level four" Allen rolled his eyes, knowing the game Lavi was trying to pay. It had been the same one he had paid the first time they had met.

"Ha I won I killed 27" Lavi grinned, spinning his hammer a few times before deactivating it a putting in back in its holster. Kanda hit Lavi on the head with his sword sheath, muttering 'Baka Usagi'.

'**Hooray, the exorcists are victorious again'** Neah cheered sarcastically as they made their way back to Link, Andrew, and the rest of the carnies.

'_I'm glad to see you agree'_ Allen said ignoring Neah's sarcasm.

"You guys are all right!" Andrew exclaimed happily, tackling Allen in a giant bear hug again knocking over Allen, Lenalee and Lavi. Kanda stepped out of the way before they all collapsed to the ground. Even in the short amount of time, Andrew had started to care about Allen and the other a lot. But as Andrew hugged Allen, Allen became sad remembering after this it was over, Andrew wasn't an exorcist –not that Allen want him to be one- and if he wasn't, there was no way Andrew could stay at the Black Order.

"W-Wah? What the hell happen here?" Cosmo yelled appearing from the practice tent along with the other carnies as the battle voices had subsided.

The once dirty Circus was now half a battle field, the whole new side was completely demolished. The newish tents were now piles of broken wood and ripped fabric. The grass was now not existent; in its place were only dirt and rocks. Piles of ashes were scattered around the sight.

Cosmo looked nervously at Allen but brushed it off quickly, changing it to one of furry "Red, you tell me what happen!"

Allen sighed but started to tell him never the less, putting it as blunt as possible "Some akuma attacked the grounds, most likely looking for innocence"

"Akuma? Innocence? Boy didn't that clown teach you not to lie?" Cosmo yelled at Allen, still shocked by what happened to his circus.

Allen was about to argue back when Lenalee cut in "Excuse me sir but Allen isn't lying. Akuma did attack this area"

"Yeah it's true" Lavi but in also defending Allen "akuma are creations that feed off the sorrow of people once they lose a loved one. They are created by an evil man called The Millennium Earl"

The all looked to Kanda to back Allen up, but he just 'Che'ed. They all rolled their eyes. They continued the conversation trying to explain the current situation and figure out where a piece of innocence might be hidden.

"So you can't think of any places innocence could be hidden? Anything strange that has happened lately?" Allen asked starting to feel pain and a little fatigue as the adrenaline that has been coursing through his veins began to fade. He glanced to his friends and colleagues to see that the seemed to be facing the same fate. Well, everyone except Kanda who still refused to let anyone help him ever.

"Other than you freaks, no" Cosmo smirked slightly at his insult. Allen scowled, getting slightly annoyed by Cosmo.

"We should split up and look for it" Lenalee offered, taking charge of the situation. She sent Kanda and Lavi in one direction, Andrew and herself in another and lastly Allen and Link took most of the area that needed to be covered.

Allen and Link covered the old circus grounds that surprising hadn't been destroyed or even tampered with at that. The circus grounds still looked tattered but the ground was still intact and the tents weren't completely destroyed. Allen walked around the grounds, inspecting every inch possible even the ones not visible at first look.

'_It's here, but where?' _Allen thought, beating himself up that he could find where the innocence was. Sub consciously Allen started toward Allen (the dog)'s grave. Once he realized where he was going, he was already at the grave staring down at it thinking of some of his better childhood memories. As Allen looked at the grave he noticed the ball Mana and he had put on Allen's grave had started it emit a beautiful, vibrant green glow.

"Innocence" Allen muttered, reaching for the ball and carefully holding it in his hand. He started back toward the practice ring, finding Link before they went to tell his friends he found the innocence.

"So the innocence ended up being Allen's ball?" Lavi asked playing with the ball. He tossed the ball up and down in his hand; Allen seemed nervous and aggravated as he continued doing this.

"Yes, that's it and it would be best if it wasn't broken when we got it back to the order" Allen gave a look that made Lavi feel a little stupid but laughed it off and continued playing. Allen sighed and ignored him and him and the rest finished packing up their bags. Andrew sat and watched silently, knowing this meant the only people that were ever kind to him were leaving. His hazel eye began to fill up with tears as he thought of being alone once again. Now that he knew what it was like to have friends and almost family, he didn't want to give it up again. Andrew's dark brown bangs covered his eye as he looked down into his lap.

Kanda looked to the other direction so he would be dragged into a conversation with Lavi, Allen, and Lenalee only to see Andrew hanging his head, a single tear falling from his eye. Even though Kanda would admit to it, he was a little saddened to see this boy crying.

"Che, why are you so depressed Beansprout 2?" Kanda asked in an 'I don't really care' kind of tone. Everyone else's head shot up, shock to hear Kanda actually sounding partially concerned. Allen's focus moved from Kanda to Andrew as he registered what Kanda said.

"Nothin's wrong, everything gets to go back to the way it was" Andrew muttered trying to hide his emotions but Allen nor Lavi fooled by it.

"Andrew…" Allen started, but Andrew just got up and left. He frowned, knowing he had to fix this and turned to his friends "You guys can go with the innocence back to the Order, I need to fix this"

They all looked surprised, and a little worried but finally agreed. Slowly and reluctantly Lavi and Lenalee left to catch their train, Kanda left without hesitation. Despite Allen's protest, Link refused to leave.

"Andrew?" Allen called, trying to find the young boy. He searched everywhere and finally found him hiding in an old tent on the old grounds.

"Go away" Andrew spat leaving no wiggle room. Allen called over to Andrew and sat next to him, wanting to fix this.

"You don't think I will leave you here, right?" Allen asked a little hurt that he would think that. Andrew didn't respond, instead he just turned the other way.

"Listen you can't come to the order with me but I do have a family that will take you in that used to take care of me" Allen explained, hoping this would make him a little happier. Andrew looked up at Allen now curious.

"Are you sure they'd take me in?" Andrew was now looking at Allen, his eyes showed pain and hurt from thinking he would be all alone again.

Allen smiled, relieved "I'm sure they would"

_**Short time skip; Allen, Link and Andrew are now near Allen's trusted friends' house**_

Allen, Link, and Andrew finally arrived in a small, quaint town. Allen led them to the end of the long, dusty street to small cottage with a wide yard. A large man with a bright red nose was in the front tending to the lovely garden.

"Allen!" The large man yelled, bringing him in for a big back breaking hug. He didn't let go until Allen started to turn purple.

Allen chuckled after regaining his breathe "It's good too Baba"

The large man named Baba looked past Allen to see a young boy and an older man with two dots on his forehead.

"Ooo, are these you're friends?" Baba beamed, getting very up close to the two.

"Baba, this is my friends Link and Andrew" Allen introduced the two and turned back to Baba "I need to talk to Mother"

Baba, still smiled, led them into the house to sitting room where Mother was quietly reading a book. She looked up to meet Allen, Andrew, and Link's gaze.

"Allen, it's good to see you again" Mother's gaze shirt to Link and Andrew "Why did you bring an orphan and a crow into my house?"

Link was shocked to hear that this woman heard of let alone knew what a crow was. Allen however was unfazed.

"I found Andrew on the last mission I was on at the circus I met Mana at. The other exorcists and I took care of him on the mission but…" Allen explained but trained off.

"You can't take him to the order because he isn't an exorcist" Mother finished, and looked the Andrew. Allen nodded.

"Well, what do you want-" Mother began but Baba cut her off as he hugged Andrew. Baba begged, "Oh Mother, can't we keep him? If not he'll be all alone in the cruel world like Allen was~"

Allen, Mother and Andrew sweatdropped like cartoons while thinking '_He's/I'm not like a pet' _

After Baba's constant begging and Allen and Andrew pleading looks, Mother finally gave in "Oh, I suppose he could stay as long as he does a little work"

"Thank you" Andrew smiled, thanking her profusely. Allen smiled too, happy he would have a good home.

"Walker, we should leave before you get in more trouble" Link told Allen in a low voice so the others wouldn't hear.

Allen nodded in agreement and exchanged farewells.

"Good bye Allen and thank you for saving me" Andrew hugged Allen, not wanting him to leave. Allen smiled feeling a wonderful warmth wash over his heart as he hugged Andrew back.

"Be careful Allen" Mother yelled as Link and Allen left headed toward the train station. She muttered under her breath "You're gonna need it"

The train pulled up quickly to the station, smoke coming from the engine as the whistle's ringing echoed throughout the station. Allen and Link ran toward the train, trying not to miss their ticket back to the order.

"I told you we shouldn't have stopped for food walker!" Link yelled as the conductor was yelling last call.

Allen laughed but complained as they hopped onto the bus as it was pulling out of the station "But I was hungry and we still made it"

Link sighed and shook his head as they found their seats. Allen chuckled again, thinking about how much he enjoyed this mission despite the painful memories that had resurfaced, before sitting down and closing eyes and getting some much needed sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Woohoo! 1 ending is completed! Reviews would still be much appreciated and I'll try having the alternate ending up soon.<strong>

**-Oz **


	8. Chapter 7 ending 2

**The last chapter, for real this time! Thank you all for reviewing, favorite-ing, and/or following the story. Just a warning the beginning started out the same I'll put an (N/A) where it changes. I don't own DGM.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Innocence ending<strong>_

* * *

><p>Allen slowly withdrew his Sword of Exorcism from the ashes that were the remains of the level four. He removed his mask revealing his cursed eye once again, and search for any hidden akuma. None were found. Allen waked over to Lenalee helping her up from a nasty blow to the ground her had taken.<p>

"Hey Allen how many did you kill?" Lavi appear from the smoke covered in dirt and smoke.

"One Lavi, just the level four" Allen rolled his eyes, knowing the game Lavi was trying to pay. It had been the same one he had paid the first time they had met.

"Ha I won I killed 27" Lavi grinned, spinning his hammer a few times before deactivating it a putting in back in its holster. Kanda hit Lavi on the head with his sword sheath, muttering 'Baka Usagi'.

'**Hooray, the exorcists are victorious again'** Neah cheered sarcastically as they made their way back to Link, Andrew, and the rest of the carnies.

'_I'm glad to see you agree'_ Allen said ignoring Neah's sarcasm.

"You guys are all right!" Andrew exclaimed happily, tackling Allen in a giant bear hug again knocking over Allen, Lenalee and Lavi. Kanda stepped out of the way before they all collapsed to the ground. Even in the short amount of time, Andrew had started to care about Allen and the other a lot. But as Andrew hugged Allen, Allen became sad remembering after this it was over, Andrew wasn't an exorcist –not that Allen want him to be one- and if he wasn't, there was no way Andrew could stay at the Black Order.

"W-Wah? What the hell happen here?" Cosmo yelled appearing from the practice tent along with the other carnies as the battle voices had subsided.

The once dirty Circus was now half a battle field, the whole new side was completely demolished. The newish tents were now piles of broken wood and ripped fabric. The grass was now not existent; in its place were only dirt and rocks. Piles of ashes were scattered around the sight.

Cosmo looked nervously at Allen but brushed it off quickly, changing it to one of furry "Red, you tell me what happen!"

Allen sighed but started to tell him never the less, putting it as blunt as possible "Some akuma attacked the grounds, most likely looking for innocence"

"Akuma? Innocence? Boy didn't that clown teach you not to lie?" Cosmo yelled at Allen, still shocked by what happened to his circus.

Allen was about to argue back when Lenalee cut in "Excuse me sir but Allen isn't lying. Akuma did attack this area"

"Yeah it's true" Lavi but in also defending Allen "akuma are creations that feed off the sorrow of people once they lose a loved one. They are created by an evil man called The Millennium Earl"

The all looked to Kanda to back Allen up, but he just 'Che'ed. They all rolled their eyes. They continued the conversation trying to explain the current situation and figure out where a piece of innocence might be hidden.

"So you can't think of any places innocence could be hidden? Anything strange that has happened lately?" Allen asked starting to feel pain and a little fatigue as the adrenaline that has been coursing through his veins began to fade. He glanced to his friends and colleagues to see that the seemed to be facing the same fate. Well, everyone except Kanda who still refused to let anyone help him ever.

"Other than you freaks, no" Cosmo smirked slightly at his insult. Allen scowled, getting slightly annoyed by Cosmo.

"We should split up and look for it" Lenalee offered, taking charge of the situation. **(N/A, new ending begins)** She sent Kanda and Link in one direction, herself and Lavi in another and Andrew and Allen took most of the area needed to be covered.

Allen and Andrew decided to search on the old circus grounds since they knew the area best. The circus grounds still looked tattered but the ground was still intact and the tents weren't completely destroyed. Allen walked around the grounds, inspecting every inch possible even the ones not visible at first look.

Allen subconsciously stated toward Allen's grave, Andrew not far behind him. He thought about all his memories at this horrid place, some good and happy others not. Andrew also thought of his past. It wasn't happy. Andrew had been happy he met Allen and the other because without them he probably would have died the other day. As Allen and Andrew neared the grave, the ball that lay on Allen's grave started to glow a brilliant green and soared over to Andrew. It seemed to force itself into Andrew's hand and stuck itself there.

"Wha-What?" Andrew trying shaking the ball out of his hand but it refused to budge. He started to get scared "Allen, help!"

"Andrew, don't worry, it won't hurt you" Allen said trying to calm the young brunette down "That is innocence like my arm, Lenalee's boots, Lavi's hammer, or Kanda's sword. You're an exorcist, like us"

Andrew still looked confused and a little nervous making Allen chuckled "I'll explain it more once we get back and meat up with the others"

Andrew agreed and they quickly made their way back to their sleeping quarters.

"So Andrew is a new accommodator?" Lavi questioned, inspecting Andrew and the ball in his hand very intensely. Andrew shifted, not feeling comfortable.

"Yep, we should get him back to the Order before any more akuma come looking for the innocence or him" Allen advised, packing up the rest of his things into his suitcase. The others nodded in agreement and headed toward the train station.

While on the train, Lenalee caught up on her sleep, Kanda was trying to meditate in another room but Lavi continuously pestered him, Link was giving his report via golem leaving out Allen's brawls with the town's people, and Allen and Andrew were talking to pass the time.

"Allen" Andrew started in a weak, nervous voice catching Allen's attention "what if they don't like me?"

Allen's eyes softened as he felt something tug at his heart. Just like many had done to him, he had forgotten that the boy in front of him was only a child. He sounded nervous and scared like a child getting ready to go to their first day of kindergarten. Allen brought Andrew in for a light hug, knowing how he'd wish people would give him a reassuring hug every once and a while.

Allen chuckled, knowing all too well how he felt "Don't worry almost everyone there is very kind and I'm sure you'll get along with them very well"

The train ride went by very quickly, it seemed like it only took seconds. They all walked up to the Black Order, Andrew stared in awe to the large building's beautiful architecture and intricate design.

"Welcome to your new home" Allen smiled, welcoming him like family.

"Home…" Andrew muttered. A huge grin then spread over his face. He raced to the entrance, Allen, Lenalee, and Lavi not far behind him, laughing as his excitement.

_Welcome home_

* * *

><p><strong>Review and I'm let AllenLavi/Kanda hug you. Tell me if you liked the ending.**

**-Oz**


End file.
